


Assassination

by ViktorBunny



Category: Aeon Flux - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Aeon Flux AU, Anal Sex, Assassin - Freeform, Blow Job, Deep Throating, Hair Pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Foreplay, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, aeon flux - Freeform, assassin yuuri, mildly rough sex, mix of the cartoon and movie, spy zine, yoi spy zine, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform, yuuri puts the 'ass' in assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: The Organization had been singing the tune of assassination since day one. While he’d never truly been part of their chorus, there was a time when he thought himself capable of it. If things got bad enough. What a completely different song he was singing these days.





	Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original idea for the [Yuri on Ice spy zine (You Only Live Once)](https://yoispyzine.tumblr.com/) that I am part of. Not only did I end up taking the opportunity to collaborate with a friend on a different idea but when I sat down to write this fic for fun it ended up being far too long for the zine anyway, lol. So now you all get to hopefully enjoy it, way before schedule! I took inspiration from both the original cartoon and the movie, so this is a bit of a mash up, nothing serious and just an excuse to write some badass Assassin Yuuri. ;D
> 
> I also commissioned the amazing [KrisRix](https://twitter.com/TrashRix) of [TEAMatelierMUSE](http://www.ateliermuseproductions.com/) to do some art for this, which you will find embedded in the fic further down and linked to again in the end notes.

Missions were like a well-rehearsed dance at this point. One Yuuri had been learning since he could remember. There was a rhythm to them that his body would fall into, muscle memory taking control and leading him step by step towards his target. Normally he found comfort in this routine; a quick easy task of grabbing confidential documents from his least favorite building in his least favorite neighboring nation. But tonight Yuuri was restless and to be honest a little annoyed.

At least the night was quiet in the streets above. Yuuri took a moment to collect himself in the shadows of the tunnels he used to sneak across the border. He ran his fingers through his slicked back hair, checked the time and that the specially crafted suction cups attached to the knees of his thigh-high leather boots and the heels of his hands were secure. A quick wiggle of his leg harnesses told him his blaster and supply pouch were good to go. Yuuri let his fingers trace the curve of flesh under the leather thong he wore and took a deep breath, holding it as his touch lingered.

The tunnels in this sector always had a cool breeze running through them. Tonight it teased him with memories as it tickled over the flesh of his bare midsection, ass, and thighs, causing his nipples to harden under buttery leather shrug. Yuuri exhaled the feelings vying for his attention, trying to keep his focus on the immediate job ahead.

He narrowed his eyes as the memories refused to leave him. Damn, he certainly was restless and the added thrill he usually got during missions was only amplifying it. Hopefully, he would be able to let off some steam at the end of this one.

A gentle chime went off in his earpiece and Yuuri sprung into action, his dance-like routine beginning. A quick climb up to the sewer grate above. Perfectly timed leaps and rolls behind the far too extravagant topiary of what was probably the only greenery left in the world. Little to no effort given on scaling up a stone wall that took him to the next level of the garden. Soundless as he came to land and crouch on the other side of a manicured hedge. And in the blink of an eye, he released a grappling hook to a second-floor balcony overlooking the opulent and rarely used space.

What a waste of energy that he could have used for later though. “Tch,” he rolled his eyes as he caught sight of the still dead security cameras he had taken out here three months ago when he was bored. They either needed to hire a more competent crew to keep Yuuri more engaged or he was going to start strolling up to the side of the building. It’s like they were asking to be robbed. The thought made Yuuri’s lips quirk upward as he finished the initial climb. Better safe than sorry, not that what he was about to do was safe by any means.

Once he was up Yuuri bounded gracefully over to the outer glass walls of the foreboding tower. Making sure to carefully place his knees and hands where the suction cups needed to be, Yuuri began his slow ascent. This route was a good way to get passed inner security if what he needed was on a higher floor. Though he much preferred the less exposed routes it was critical to change things up, especially when security detail here was always changing.

As the only place left on Earth to house the vaccine for the fatal disease that ran rampant after the environmental collapse four-hundred years ago it had to be. Something which people should have been thankful for but instead they came to resent it. Because over decades the prices for these vaccines skyrocketed to the point where even the upper class of the richest neighboring nations had to gawk in horror. It became apparent to everyone that something had to be done, but how? And by whom?

That’s how the underground Rebel Organization in Yuuri’s nation, Monica, was started. Enough people with applicable skill sets got fed up and decided to finally act. Every now and then those offering help in certain areas with a special talent where hired or contracted when needed. Though this wasn’t exactly a job you walked in and applied for. Most people were born into it at this point or stuck around the black markets as a self-directed agent for hire hoping to gain the attention of someone important. Kind of like how Yuuri came on board.

He grew up in this world, his family doing their best to keep his personal bubble carefree by indulging his early interests in gymnastics and dance. By the time he was old enough to see the realities around him, he asked to be enrolled in a local academy that taught a range of combat skills. It had started out a self-defense idea more than anything but the older people got here the harder escaping reality became.

One thing had led to another; led to becoming a self-directed agent who specialized in acrobatics, theft, and assassination, led to being contracted now and again by the Rebel Organization, which led to his current situation of being stuck to the side of the enemy nation Bregna’s stronghold by four not-very-sizeable suction cups. Crazier things had happened, yet somehow none lived up to how insane he felt scaling the sheer side of a building ten stories up. At least it was a nice night weather wise.

After a lengthy climb, Yuuri counted his blessings as he pulled himself over the balcony railing on the fifteenth floor. Certainly, the quietest way up to the offices he needed to break into but it was probably time to retire this option. His knees shook as he stood, buckling a little as he tried to move quickly into the far corner to catch his breath and check his maps and time.

Five minutes to spare before the guard change, of which there should only be two. Thank goodness for graveyard shifts. But first, there were four camera’s to take out in the hallway leading to where he needed to be. All in all, this should end up being a quick in and out and then Yuuri could focus on shaking this restlessness.

Yuuri crouched and made his way over to the locked door of the patio, staying hidden behind the line of potted hedges. He pulled a small glass cutting device from the pouch strapped on his thigh and slipped a hand between the tight branches to cut an appropriately sized hole. Carefully, slowly, his hand and forearm cleared the opening. Using a small screen built into the high-tech arm-mounted weaponry on his free arm he focused the camera at the end of the other, where a tiny but powerful paint gun finished its self-assembly by clicking into place. He zoomed in, aimed with the laser and hit the trigger in his glove. It fired off a ball of thick, black paint to cover the lens of the security camera watching this part of the hall. This was by far his favorite of the devices the Organization cooked up for him.

Once the camera was taken care of he rotated his arm and undid the turn lock to let himself in. Down at the end of the window-lined corridor, he stopped to take out another camera around the corner. After that, he was able to gain access to the stairwell that led him up to the floor he needed to be on. A quick check to confirm there were no cameras in the immediate hallway and he picked the lock and took off towards the next two that needed taking care of.

At this point, the guards coming in to relieve the others should be enough of a distraction to let him– “Hey! You! Stop right there!”

No doubt, there was probably a gun being pointed at him, possibly two.

“Hands where we can see them!”

That would be two.

Yuuri cautiously rose his hands above his head. They sounded a good distance away and the guards here were not known for their marksmanship. This wasn’t an ideal situation but it wouldn’t be hard for him to get out of it.

“Now, turn around slowly.”

“Or don’t. Got a nice view.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, he had planned to go easy on them before that comment, not now.

“Yeah, but don’t do anything stupid. Don’t give us no reason to damage the goods.” They shared a chuckle as Yuuri shook his head in disgust. Definitely not going easy on them now.

Before they could finish being amused by themselves Yuuri was already dropping back into a walkover, followed by a second even quicker one and then a third. By the time his leather boot made contact with one of the guards’ heads, knocking him down but not out of the game they hadn’t even gotten one round out. The guard that was still on his feet let out a string of curses as he fired one into the wall, missing Yuuri by a mile and giving him the needed distraction to drop down and sweep a leg around.

As the second man hit the floor Yuuri blocked the first from taking aim with his gun, grabbing his wrist and pushing it out of the way as he was shot at. “So loud,” Yuuri grabbed the gun and snapped the man’s wrist back, tossing the weapon behind him. Another line of obscenities and howling filled the hallway thanks to the freshly broken limb, but there was no time to silence him, the other guard was quickly getting his bearings back. Not before Yuuri took notice though.

Two more rounds were fired as Yuuri sprung out of the way, rolling in the direction he’d come from earlier to make it around the corner of the hall. All the doors would be locked here, and he knew he needed to take care of these two before they tried to call in any backup. Yuuri assessed his surroundings as he listened for the mobile guard over the pained howling of the other. He looked up. Bless these tighter halls.

In no time at all he was up and holding himself against the ceiling, arms and legs strained to hold the position. But it was enough, the guard rounded the corner and looked around confused, gun lowering to hip height, “Where the fuck did he go?!”

“Fucking kill him, Chad!” The man's intolerance for pain at least kept him down for the count.

“Not today, Chad,” Yuuri narrowed his eyes as the guards head whipped back to get his last look. He dropped, swinging his legs into position to catch them around the man’s neck. One swift motion with the help of gravity and Yuuri was upside down, hands prepped to hold their weight as he hauled the larger man over. He clenched his thighs around the man’s neck, every muscle in him working to bring the man down. His legs loosened their hold as the body started it’s downward trek and with one last push, the guard hit the hard floor with a thud. Yuuri followed through with a well-aimed punch to make sure the man was out cold.

A few steps away the loud guard was not making anything easier for himself, “You Monican piece of trash! Just wait until your town is plowed down for a parking lot!”

Yuuri clenched his teeth as he got back on his feet and made his way to the other man, who was now spitting all kinds of venom about his nation and their people. Not the kinds of things you should be saying to the person who just flipped your coworker by the neck with his thighs. The nasty guard was once again on his feet, stumbling right towards Yuuri, a knife in his good hand.

He let him get a few poorly aimed swings in before kicking the blade from his grasp. Without letting this waste any more of his time Yuuri was airborne with a spinning heel hook, sending the unprepared guard into the wall and onto the floor, knocking him out.

It would have been nice to avoid the altercation but it was done now. Yuuri sighed as he adjusted himself with one hand and ran the other through his hair. That restless feeling from before rushed his system, pumped up on the adrenaline from the fight. If he didn’t find a way to burn off this energy in a more productive manner someone was going to get killed. And as someone who preferred to leave the body count as low as possible, that was saying something about his current state.

Yuuri stooped to pull off the guards' security clearance badge from his shirt pocket and made his way down the hall. Finally, at his intended destination, Yuuri swiped the card and quietly slipped inside the glass walls, heading towards the back of the office.

His contact on the inside had passed along information that blueprints to expand the territory of this nation had been green-lit. Meaning that they would probably start in the next few weeks unless Yuuri was able to analyze the documents with the Organization and plot out weak points to attack. This was their first time having to deal with silent threats of demolishing parts of their home. And this is where his annoyance from earlier took the steering wheel. His contact here had the power to do something about this, to be a little more proactive than passing off vague information and telling him to ‘go get it’.

Yuuri ground his teeth together as he weaved through the rows of desks, making for the one he knew had the needed blueprints and documents locked inside. The next time he saw his contact he had a few choice words for them. Maybe a few choice actions as well.

When he got to the marked desk on his digital map Yuuri physically broke open the locked drawer. All finesse was gone for the moment, his frustrations, however, still lingering. With the top secret folders clearly marked his job was at least made a little easier. Yuuri spread the documents out and started taking detailed photos before rolling out the blueprints to do the same. Already he could see cracks in the foundation of their plans that wouldn’t need much to make them crumble.

That was the one blessing in disguise with this nation. They were always in such a rush to do what they wanted that almost no one stopped to check the details for flaws. So he probably owed his contact more credit, considering he was one of the people who usually signed off on these projects. Maybe his eye for detail caught these problems and pushed them through knowingly as a bit of help.

Still, he could do more than that. The more he thought about him the less he clenched his teeth, tension slowly easing. Or it could have been the attention he needed to give the documents and blueprints that distracted him enough. Either way, Yuuri wasn’t about to let him off easy the next time they were together.

Just as he finished re-rolling one of the blueprints he was hit with a sudden and frightening realization that there was a dim amber glow on the metal edges of the desk, that hadn’t been there earlier.

Yuuri startled, panic running through him as he let go of the small camera in lieu of the gun on his thigh holster and spun around. No one was there but the light remained, emitting from an open entryway behind another glass wall that closed off a semi-private office. There was no sound or sign of movement, but someone obviously knew he was there. The last thing Yuuri needed was a bunch of guards closing in on him. And now that he had what he came for, he wanted to go blow off some of this steam that had built up. A pulled security alarm would assure his night would end alone, back in his home, and frustrated.

He exhaled through his nose, cautiously lowering his gun so he could get the information neatly tucked away into the now broken drawer. Whoops. Oh well, not his fire to deal with.

The camera was tucked away in another thigh holster as Yuuri hustled into the other office and towards the lit doorway. A quick view of the map on the screen mounted on his forearm and he was able to discern where the security cameras were hidden down this new hallway. There weren’t many, depending on the route taken by whoever it was that turned on the light. But he needed to go after them before any alerts were made.

Yuuri stuck his arm around the side of the entrance to take out the nearest camera just as the hurried padding of shoes began making their way from the next corner. There they were. Yuuri sprung into action after them. Whoever it was, they weren’t a guard, or they would have come in after him. That or they honestly had no idea Yuuri was there.

Curious, he followed behind the footsteps, leaving enough space to quietly take out the few cameras set up in these back halls. Yuuri hurried after a slow closing door, not wanting to fight the keypad on it for entry. This new hall had a different kind of carpeting from the others. Plush, less office-like and muffled the person’s footsteps in front of him. Now, something seemed off.

Yuuri pressed his back to the wall and checked his screen again. He was in an uncharted area, which was odd considering who supplied his current maps. Without the sound of footsteps to go by Yuuri had to hurry to try to get the person in sight. When he reached the next corner of the hall there was no one there. With nothing else to go by Yuuri quickly padded forward to what looked like another corner. It must have been a trick of the dim light though because there was nothing. No more turns, no door, no hatch in the ceiling. Everything was smooth and bare.

Frustrated with the turn of events, Yuuri inhaled deeply and was surprised to catch the faint scent of a familiar cologne. Bergamot citrus with woody notes flooded his system which, as if trained to this reaction, lit up with desire. The restlessness from earlier funneled down his spine and pooled around the base of it. His blood heated as he remembered the first time that scent made its presence.

When he encountered the elected leader of Bregna he was torn between following orders to assassinate him or stay hidden and let things pass. Admittedly, as much as Yuuri wanted to see Bregna’s government fall he wasn’t about to be the one to start a war. Killing their leader was a sure fire way to do that. Though the chance to rough him up a little was too tempting. Reflecting on it now maybe it was his good looks that drew Yuuri out of hiding. And if ever asked how Yuuri managed to lose the upper hand and get pinned to the floor beneath the surprisingly apt at combat leader, his lips were sealed on it being due to distraction. It took a surprising amount of willpower to finally wiggle out from under him. Though his enemy put up zero resistance when Yuuri finally caught him around the neck with his thighs and reversed their positions.

The first of many exchanges. Each a flurry of powerful limbs, the scent the other man always wore only growing stronger as their fights intensified. Smelling it now made Yuuri want to fight again, his body already hot and ready for it.

He kissed his teeth as he ran his gloved hands down the smooth wall. If it came to it, he’d knock it down with his bare fists to get at the man he knew was on the other side. Yuuri jerked his hands back as a thought occurred to him, bringing his arm-mounted device up, he flipped open the screen and tapped over to an infrared camera. Taking a few steps back from the wall Yuuri began to scan it, ignoring the light heat traces he’d just left behind. There was a faint glow of another off to the right. A very well hidden trigger.

Yuuri closed the screen, drew his gun out of its holster and pressed his back to the wall near the switch. His heart raced as he trailed a finger down the smooth surface, gently pressing all the while until he felt a small area give with a quiet click.

Soundlessly a panel in the wall depressed and slid up inside, revealing a short, dimly lit hall that led to the bottom of a spiral staircase. It was empty but that cologne hit him hard. Much like how he wanted to rough up the man wearing it.

Keeping his gun at the ready Yuuri moved forward to the bottom of the staircase, startling a little as the door behind him suddenly closed. Since the stairs were enclosed he couldn’t see to the top, nor very far ahead. But he could hear a faint sound of gentle music wafting downwards. With eyes focused ahead and back kept to the outer wall, Yuuri ascended.

At the top was another door, set ajar, with a warm slit of amber-colored light pouring from it alongside a soft classical melody. Yuuri’s lips curled upward with dark excitement, hoping to catch who was inside by surprise. Slowly, Yuuri toed the door open enough to reveal a man a few feet off who’s back was turned to the entrance. He dragged a black tie out from under under the collar of a white dress shirt as Yuuri assessed the situation. The man was alone with no weapons in reach.

He took aim and stepped through the threshold as the silver-haired man started to remove a set of cuff links. Everything in Yuuri screamed in high alert, flooding his system with adrenaline. How easy it would be to pull the trigger. The Organization had been singing the tune of assassination since day one. While he’d never truly been part of their chorus, there was a time when he thought himself capable of it, if things got bad enough. What a completely different song he was singing these days.

He stood firm as one after the other, the gold cuff links were placed on the nightstand next to a luxuriously large bed that made even Yuuri’s king size at home seem small. “Nikiforov,” Yuuri breathed just saying his name made his temperature rise, muscles tense.

When those blue eyes swung around and came to rest on him Yuuri swallowed hard, holding his ground. This was a powerful man, the most powerful in Bregna. Some might even say the world. But all that power meant nothing when left vulnerable in your private quarters, a loaded gun aimed right at you.

Nikiforov turned to face Yuuri head-on, broad shoulders and chest straining the tight fabric of the shirt he was now rolling the sleeves on. “Katsuki.” Eyes narrowed at him, lips pressed together, nostrils flaring as they both tried to read ahead for the next move to make. A flick of a wrist caught Yuuri’s attention for a split second. Unfortunately, it was enough of a distraction. Before he could brace himself Nikiforov had a leg up and was kicking the gun from Yuuri’s hands.

Nikiforov had been the one to catch him by surprise it seemed, but Yuuri was quick enough on his feet to follow through, throwing a leather-clad fist at the man. It didn’t land, but they exchange more than a few fast-paced punches, each just thwarting the other with block after block. Yuuri faked a punch and caught one of Nikiforov’s wrists, both of them giving the other a curt curl of their lips before Yuuri was being pushed backward.

Finally, a dance that was worth putting some real effort into. Sans two of his sparring partners back home, Nikiforov was the only other who could match him. After the first few rounds with him, it was clear to Yuuri how dangerously addictive this could get. Especially when Nikiforov always pulled back at the right moment. Especially when he started throwing his hands up, offering information.

Over the months that followed that first encounter Nikiforov– Victor– became Yuuri’s man on the inside, providing all he needed to keep Bregna from succeeding with whatever plans they came up with. Giving him access to information that had held the worst of his nation at bay.

Yuuri blocked a kick to his head, sending Victor backward, but still upright. They flashed each other devious smiles before continuing.

Unfortunately no matter how good Yuuri was at deflecting the Organization’s insistent questions about who his new informant was they were impatient. All Yuuri could do was try to impart how crucial it was that this agent remain able to work alone for the good of Monica. He alluded at Victor being a mole who would only keep passing information to Yuuri under the terms they remain completely anonymous.

Still, it put Yuuri and the Organization at odds with one another, especially when the pressure started to mount for him to use this mole to gain access to Nikiforov and take him out. Yuuri had to lie through his teeth multiple times, assuring them he would do whatever it took should the chance ever present itself.

The chance always presented itself. Week after week, month after month. Victor left himself vulnerable and open to attempts when around Yuuri. But this came alongside a growing mountain of trust between them. As on edge as Yuuri might have been in the beginning, he found himself looking forward to the late night rendezvous, the two of them taking enjoyment in the secret they shared and the moment to let off stress with someone of equal skill when it came to fighting.

Victor caught one of Yuuri’s punches, pulling him around by the arm before kicking him back towards the wall. Yuuri hit it hard but deflected the follow through with a grin. He could always rely on Victor giving him a real fight, it was one of the few ways either of them had to blow off steam. Though even this release of tension wasn’t enough. He could still feel the tightening in his gut, the heat rising in him. The same feeling he had ignored for weeks until the night he received a summons from the Organization and learned of their growing urgency to eliminate Victor.

That night he slipped back into the stronghold with the intentions of warning him. Yuuri practically begged him to run. There were so many options on how to vanish but Victor didn’t hear any of them. When asked why he refused to go, the answer opened a floodgate in Yuuri. _“Because then I wouldn’t be able to see you anymore.”_

Despite how silly that sounded to Yuuri– because of course, Victor would be able to see him still– all Yuuri found himself capable of doing at that moment was pulling Victor in for a hard kiss. Memories of that first long night of passion were still something that helped carry him through nights alone.

Though lately, there weren’t too many of those.

Yuuri pinned Victor against a wall, holding him still with a firm arm across his clavicle. Victor groaned in the back of his throat, hands grabbing at the leather straps that ran down Yuuri’s sides from his shrug to his tented thong. “You’re hard,” Victor licked his lips at the promise of what would soon be coming.

“You too,” Yuuri snaked a hand between them, copping more than a handful of a feel. He was eager to get to the main event. Work for the Organization the day before had kept him away and the energy he’d had thrumming through his system tonight was electric. But he enjoyed their brand of foreplay too much to do away with it completely.

Victor struggled against Yuuri, playfully at first, then the shove came. It didn’t send Yuuri very far as one of his arms was caught and twisted behind him, the other came across his shoulders to hold him tight. “I’m surprised it took you so long to figure out where I was leading you.” His breath was hot on the side of Yuuri’s neck, mouth hovering close to the exposed flesh above his shrug.

“Well, I’ve never come in the back entrance before,” Yuuri moaned as Victor pulled his arm a little further between their bodies, ass arching into the hard heat behind him.

“Oh dear, don’t lie. You’ve come in my back entrance many times before,” Victor purred, a devilish grin grazing up Yuuri’s skin for a moment. Then a knee came up behind him, making quick work of buckling Yuuri’s one leg and then sweeping it out from under him.

Despite his attempt to curl up and flip or twist out of Victor’s hold Yuuri soon found himself on his knees. He wiggled his wrist free from Victor’s grasp but those arms wrapped around him and locked his own against his sides. Yuuri was wrestled further over until he was practically flat under Victor’s weight, the side of his face pushed onto the plush carpet below them. Normally Yuuri wouldn’t mind the position he found himself in. If anyone could take him down, pin him like this and he’d allow it, it was Victor. The feeling of a hard bulge grinding between his cheeks affirmed it and made it tempting enough to let this be the end of their teasing. But he did enjoy having the upper hand, even if he was the one taking everything Victor had to give.

Yuuri braced himself as well as he could and began rearing his ass up into Victor, abs straining to get him enough leverage to get his legs free. When he did Yuuri quickly pulled them outward into a split, taking Victor’s legs with him. “Wow!” As strong as the other man was, he always allowed himself to be a little too in awe of Yuuri’s shows of power, giving Yuuri a chance to change the odds. Once Yuuri had his hands under himself he pushed them both upward.

Yuuri gave it all he had to keep the momentum going until gravity took over, knowing Victor wouldn’t be able to hold the split Yuuri had forced him into. Eventually, Victor tried to get out of it, removing enough of his weight for Yuuri to drop them back onto the floor again.

He pulled his legs from his split and did a back roll off of Victor, giving him a saucy wink before he was on his feet. Victor scrambled to follow, barely getting his arms up in time to block a roundhouse kick to the head. “You’re a little more fired up than usual.” Victor huffed, taking a defensive stance to wait for Yuuri’s next move.

“I missed you last night,” Another kick. Another block. “And your guards weren’t much of a challenge,” Yuuri shrugged. “I’m restless.”

“Allow me to help then.” Victor came at him with renewed energy. Their fists and feet moving back into that well-choreographed dance. As much as it might have seemed that way though, neither of them took it easy this round. They knew each other too well to miss a move but also well enough to expect the unexpected. Or at least, hope for some old favorites.

As enthusiastic as both men could get to keep fighting until the end, there were certain moves Yuuri could pull to have Victor immediately tapping out, eager to change the nature of their dance to something far more intimate. And if Yuuri were being honest with himself, this restlessness needed to be burned off in a different manner tonight.

Yuuri played Victor to where he needed him. He hadn’t pulled this move out in a while with Victor. It wasn’t exactly a gentle on, the landing was rough enough to knock most people out. Unless you had something very cushioned to land on, like a bed.

When their positions seemed right Yuuri launched himself into a forward walkover, the second one getting his legs hooked over Victor's shoulders. Yuuri locked his ankles and pulled himself up, pausing to prepare for the next part. Victor’s pupils were blown wide, heavy-lidded, jaw slack and lips curved into an eager grin, his breath heating the leather of Yuuri’s straining thong. Even the warm lighting in the room couldn’t hide the red blossoming on Victor’s cheeks.

There were only three things that could get Victor’s face to show this kind of wrecked, raw excitement. One was that moment just before he came, another was right before Yuuri would sit on his face. The last was when he had Yuuri’s thighs squeezed around his head and was about to get thrown onto the bed like a rag doll.

“God, yes,” he panted, hands already gripping Yuuri’s upper thighs in anticipation.

Yuuri ran his leather clad fingers through Victor’s silver hair, he couldn’t wait to get a good tug on it with his bare hands. Soon. He dropped backward, body already having to work to get Victor up and over by the time his hands hit the ground. The flabby guard from earlier had apparently served as a nice warm-up because Victor’s much leaner, far more muscular frame went easy, landing hard on the bed barely a second after Yuuri let him go.

He completed his own landing, controlling a much softer touch down onto the bed, coming to kneel over Victor’s heaving chest. A bit winded from the exertion he put out, Yuuri took a seat and scooted forward just enough to get a good grind in. The leather thong had definitely become a prison at this point and Victor’s panting mouth looked warm, soft, inviting.

“You get what you need earlier?” Victor’s hands were already massaging Yuuri’s fleshy globes, encouraging another teasing grind. His lips parted as Yuuri’s trapped sex moved closer, but not close enough.

“With no help from you.” Yuuri began to undo the straps on his arms and shrug, impatient to get what little clothing he wore off.

Victor squeezed the plump cheeks in his hands, “I thought you liked a challenge?”

Yuuri smiled down, letting himself be pulled in closer. “Only when it’s with you.” He carefully dropped his devices and gloves to the floor, watching as Victor closed his eyes and lashed a tongue out along the length of leather. Yuuri bit back his lip, fingers rushing to undo the last of the straps that kept his shrug on.

In the process of peeling off what clothing he could, Victor had tugged Yuuri’s thong aside and was already mouthing up and down his sex. He’d planned to remove everything else so as to allow himself to fully enjoy the night ahead but Victor’s lips had a way of making him forget even his own name. Yuuri arched his back as he leaned forward, propping himself on extended arms to let his length drag over plush, wet lips and tongue. The way Victor eagerly followed the motion, Yuuri wasn’t about to deny either of them any longer.

He aimed as Victor’s mouth opened for more and slid inside. Yuuri didn’t know what he liked more; being swallowed almost to the hilt or Victor’s muffled appreciative moan. He rolled his hips to get more friction, Victor’s ever-present grip on his ass helping him along.

“Mmmn,” Yuuri licked his lips as he bowed his head to watch his length glide in and out of Victor’s mouth, a slow and steady rhythm he’d be happy to keep until Victor was swallowing back his cum. Too easy though, for the first round at least. But damn did he enjoy this view.

Victor massaged at Yuuri’s cheeks, holding him still for a little bit to swallow around the head of his cock, the soft pressure causing Yuuri to grab Victor’s hair. Yuuri whimpered and Victor gave a brief throaty chuckle as he allowed Yuuri to resume his own pace, but only barely. Those hands were heavy on him, mouth greedy as he wordlessly told Yuuri to stay in deep.

There was a well-aimed slap to one ass cheek, “Ahn!” Yuuri bucked into Victor with the surprise, hand pulling at the silver locks in his grip. The man under him melted around his cock, low guttural moans as he swallowed again then sucked back hard as Yuuri arched his hips to roll out a little.

If Yuuri’s superpower was wrecking Victor with his thighs, Victor’s was surely wrecking Yuuri with his mouth. And that didn’t just land on how well he used it on his cock either. Yuuri had spent many nights wrapped in Victor’s warm bed, loose and jelly-like from massages, happy to let Victor take his time roaming his body, covering it with kisses. For as much as they loved to go hard on one another, it was those softer nights together Yuuri thought about the most.

This, however, was not one of those nights. There was too much energy pent up between them still. And they both knew it. With a reluctant groan, Yuuri held Victor still by his hair and withdrew to the sound of popping lips. He sat back on Victor’s chest and wiggled, hand still tangled in his hair. Yuuri grinned, watching Victor work his jaw and lick the lips that still seemed to ghost over him. His sex twitched at the sight of his lover, blush dusted high across Victor’s cheeks.

Yuuri scooted back just enough so he could press a full kiss to Victor’s swollen lips, “Get undressed. I’ll lube you up.”

Victor’s eyes snapped open wide, “You mean the… with the…” he rasped, voice cracking just a little from his deep throating efforts.

“Mmm hmmm,” Yuuri smiled, holding back a chuckle at how bright Victor’s face was, with that precious heart shape. Victor’s Pavlovian response to the words _lube you up_ could always get Yuuri to laugh. He was like a child in a candy shop, promised all of his favorites.

“How did I get so lucky tonight? Who did you kill that you want to treat me to all these _Thigh Specials_?” Victor calmed a little so he could pull Yuuri in to steal another kiss.

Yuuri nipped at Victor’s lower lip, “No one, I just missed you.” They shared a deeper kiss, wet velvet meeting wet velvet until Yuuri broke it with a small moan. “And I want you really worked up so you can fuck the hell out of me.”

They smiled deviously at one another, noses brushing before a quick kiss. “Mmm, I’ll do my best. But darling, you’ve got a lot of hell in you.” Victor loved a challenge, even more, when it was Yuuri coaxing him into it.

Yuuri wrinkled his nose with a small chuckle, knowing well that Victor wasn’t going to be successful tonight. He wouldn’t allow it, he never did. The good thing about all of that was Victor was happy to lose a challenge too, especially when he was losing to Yuuri. He gave Victor one more kiss before climbing off of him. Both men worked on stripping out of their clothing as Yuuri made his way to the bedside table and dug into the top drawer for their well-used bottle of lube.

Finally free of the last of his gear and thigh high boots, Yuuri crawled onto the middle of the plush bed and made himself comfortable, giving himself a moment to enjoy the soft duvet against his skin. Victor followed, excitement for what was to come blushed down to his pink nipples. He wasted no time grabbing Yuuri’s legs behind the knees and folding him in half, licking his lips at the sight.

Yuuri crossed his legs at the knees, wanting to create the tightest slit he could for Victor. Then he brought the bottle of lube around and squeezed a generous amount onto his upper thighs. It pooled just above his own sex, the tingling sensation from it licking pleasure up his spine.

Yuuri paused as Victor positioned himself, knees spread wide, hard sex standing for the attention it deserved. One last squirt of lube and with the bottle closed and tossed aside Victor took hold Yuuri’s legs and slipped his sex between those thighs he loved so much. Seeing the look of pure, slack-jawed bliss on Victor’s face as he slowly pushed through with the help of the lube made Yuuri’s own sex twitch again. His thigh muscles flexed involuntarily as the length of Victor slid up his own, massaging his balls and pulling a long moan from him.

Victor closed his eyes as he slowly pistoned himself between the smooth, muscular limbs, Yuuri giving him a little squeeze now and then to catch his reaction. The slick friction was nice. Just enough to take the edge off Yuuri’s lusty desires to come fast and hard. He had plenty of time for that tonight.

Yuuri let his legs rest on one of Victor’s shoulders, giving him more room to lean into it. With a singular buck of his hips, Victor put more of his weight onto Yuuri, propping his arms on either side. Those blue eyes fluttered opened as he moaned with another roll of his hips, the corners of his mouth quirking up when their eyes met.

Playfully, Yuuri flexed his thighs again, getting Victor’s hips to snap harder, both of them sighing out at the pleasurable ripple it gave off. “Enjoying yourself?” Yuuri purred as he squeezed again.

Victor whimpered a little as he bowed his head, resting the side of his face along Yuuri’s leg, “Keep squeezing like that and I might enjoy it a little too much.” He said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the outside of the leg flung over him.

He bit back a smile as he flexed once more and held it a little longer to tease Victor, who grunted in frustration, his hips stuttering out of their rhythm for a moment. Victor leaned in further, folding Yuuri in half so they could meet for a kiss. It was sloppy, an afterthought of Victor’s to the focus put into rolling his hips down against Yuuri’s thighs. The added pressure and friction from above made Yuuri’s sex throb.

Slowly, he let his thigh muscles relax, allowing Victor an easier time, but the teasing had done its trick. Victor half grumbled, half groaned at the loss of tightness around his cock, now fully lubed and probably just as engorged as Yuuri’s was.

Both men knew what they wanted at this point and broke the kiss they’d been engaged in to switch gears. Yuuri whined as Victor drew back and used some of the excessive amounts of lube still covering Yuuri’s thighs to prep him. It barely took any time, Yuuri’s body always seemed ready for his lover, primed and used to almost nightly activity together.

When the swollen tip of Victor’s cock poked at his entrance Yuuri was nearly quivering against the bed. “Aahn!” Yuuri rolled his head back on the pillow as Victor passed the threshold, diving deep with one smooth push. “Fuck,” Yuuri panted, the feeling of being filled so quickly taking precedence over all his other senses. He reached up, finding Victor’s arms closer than he thought they were, and pulled him down, needing the weight to ground him. Yuuri curled his legs up, locking his ankles behind Victor’s back, “Fuck me.”

Somehow the softer tone he’d intended was completely lost, the harsher demand met happily with Victor’s hips rearing back as far as he could manage and snapping forward. The power behind it had Yuuri seeing stars and before they could clear his vision it was being repeated, accompanied by loud gasps from both of them. Yuuri scrambled to find some part of Victor to hold onto as he was smacked into again, nails clawing across shoulder blades as a ‘yes!’ escaped him without warning.

From there Victor fell into a deep, quick pace. His pert bottom a glorious blur in its rapid rise and fall to work Yuuri. And he always knew just how to make him fall apart, it was like Victor’s cock was made to perfectly hit his sweet spot. Yuuri clung on, arms the only part of him left with any control at the moment.

Victor muffled his moaning by sucking a long, hard kiss to the side of Yuuri’s neck. The vibrations from it tickled, though it had more of an effect on Yuuri’s cock than anything else. Trapped between their stomachs, slick with lube from their intercrural, Yuuri whimpered as the hot coil at the base of his spine seemed to thrum with purpose. He’d started this night feeling so restless, had become so worked up during their sparring, and all the heavy petting and deep throating and thrusting and, “OH, god, Vitya!!” It was guttural and so close to that final feeling of plunging over the edge, another wave of intense heat crashing over him from Victor’s sex getting a good thrust along his prostate.

Yuuri carded a hand through the mess of silver hair as Victor bit down just enough to pull a gasp from him. He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle, “Harder!” But he wanted to be riding that knife's edge of an orgasm before he took control. He knew that much.

Victor’s mouth unlatched from Yuuri’s neck with a smack, panting as he sat back a little, grabbed Yuuri’s hips and hauled him onto his lap. Yuuri got his legs hooked over Victor’s shoulders, and the moment his sides were in Victor’s hands again he was plowed into.

“Yes! Oh god, yes!” He panted, hands now squeezing Victor’s forearms in an effort to have something to pull himself onto Victor’s cock with.

It didn’t do much, probably Victor’s ultimate goal was to get Yuuri into a position where he could just fuck the hell out of him, unchallenged. Yuuri knew he had laid down that gauntlet, but he also knew Victor loved it when Yuuri found a way to turn the tables. He let himself enjoy the onslaught of Victor’s hips first, unrelenting, pounding against him and filling the room with the sounds of smacking skin and moaning.

Only Victor could get him feeling so boneless in the matter of a few mind-blowingly intense thrusts. Yuuri devolved into a series of incoherent gasps and whines as he was fucked to the point of feeling the coil in his gut tighten to just the right point. That same intense heat ran down his spine, threatening to snap the tension at the bottom.

He arched his back, fighting against everything in him that screamed to let his orgasm take over, got his feet on Victor’s shoulders and kicked. Nothing like when they were sparing, but enough to knock Victor out of his actions and push him to the bed, their grip on one another breaking as they separated.

Victor groaned as he was crawled over and pulled into a deep slow kiss. “Mmn, not to your liking?” He asked between kisses.

Yuuri gave a crooked grin, still trying to bring his senses back to down to Earth. “You were perfect.” His hand slid between them, wrapping around Victor’s cock to give it a few pumps, eliciting an appreciative whimper from him. “Save your energy for the next round though,” he squeezed the swollen length gently, getting another whine against his lips.

As if he knew better than to ask about a second round Victor simply moaned at the twist of Yuuri’s wrist. He reached back for the discarded lube and reapplied a little before lifting both of Victor’s legs and folding him in half so he could slide over his thighs. Victor grunted under the weight, but it quickly melted into another moan as Yuuri rolled his hips, fisting both of their cocks with one hand. “So good,” Victor purred up at him, eyes dark under heavy lids.

Yuuri slide himself a little further up, both men sighing out at the extra friction. Edging himself had seemed to set his adrenaline pumping more than usual. Which was good, he was going to need that extra burst for how he planned to finish them. Yuuri leaned forward, arching his back while reaching behind him, taking a hold of Victor’s cock again to position it.

Slowly, he lowered himself back onto Victor, lips parting with a silent moan as he felt Victor fill him. Victor watched as Yuuri settled himself, rocking back until he had Victor inside of him to the hilt. He was ready to burst just looking at how done Victor was, folded beneath him, the backs of his knees held down. The blush that had spread to his chest had deepened considerably and every time Yuuri lifted himself a little Victor’s lashes fluttered.

His cock was heavy, a large bead of precum dripping onto Victor’s stomach from his swollen tip. This wasn’t going to take long considering how far gone they both were. Yuuri put more of his weight on the backs of Victor’s thighs before rolling forward. It was shallow but kept Victor deep within him to rub his sweet spot.

Victor kissed his teeth, trying and failing to hold back a deep groan as his eyes closed. “Vitya, keep your eyes on me,” Yuuri commanded, letting Victor’s cock drag through him extra slow. Once those blown out pupils were back on him, Yuuri lifted his ass and slammed it back down with as much power as he could muster.

“Fuck!” It was the last full word that made it passed those kiss-swollen lips of Victor’s as Yuuri geared up for the finale.

Yuuri straightened his back and using his full weight began a lust-fueled mission to bring both of them to a blinding orgasm. Each time his ass smacked onto Victor’s that heat from before renewed with a vengeance. He was already painting their stomachs with precum, body eager and ready to fall over the edge.

With nothing to do but get ridden to his own precipice, Victor was at the mercy of Yuuri’s bouncing body. He sped up, thighs starting to burn but the tightness at the base of his spine felt like it was ready to snap any second. At least, if the way his body screamed for more every time his cock slapped against Victor’s stomach was anything to go by.

Yuuri put everything into slamming down onto Victor hard enough to feel that again and in the process shoved Victor into blissful writhing. He continued to fuck himself as Victor’s eyes snapped shut and he let out an animalistic groan, emptying inside Yuuri, now whining under the weight of his encroaching orgasm. The heat was finally hot enough to burst through him, all it took was his sensitive tip slapping onto Victor one last time for him to break.

Everything in his vision went white, body on autopilot as he got a few more thrusts onto Victor. Hot strips of cum decorated Victor up to his blushing chest as Yuuri cried through his long, hard-earned orgasm. Victor was still panting when he came back around enough to notice, cock twitching inside him as Yuuri slid down to the hilt and settled. “Beautiful,” Victor rasped, hands already massaging the overworked thighs that held him in half. “You look beautiful when you cum.”

“Mmmn” Yuuri rocked his hips and bit back his lower lip, the compliment a little too much for him to keep a straight face. He leaned down, carefully slipping off Victor’s sex and gave him a soft kiss. “You look, devastating handsome when you cum.”

“Wrecked, is more like it.” Victor chuckled. He let out a faint hiss as Yuuri helped bring his legs back down.

Yuuri nuzzled along his jaw to place a kiss under his ear. “I live for it.” And he did at this point. Whenever he was out working or had to stop home for appearances with the Organization Yuuri was counting the minutes until he could sneak back to Victor.

He curled up beside him, their sticky mess would be taken care of soon, but this wasn’t going to be the last of it tonight. They’d get into the shower together, most likely have a round of blow jobs and fingering before a short nap and another full round. While not every night together was that busy, Yuuri had it in him to go for hours on this one.

They shared a few kisses, hands sweeping over sweaty skin, teasing and flirting at what else was to come before Yuuri rolled his face into the pillow with a deep sigh. “Hmm, what’s on your mind love?” Victor whispered, voice still a little hoarse from earlier.

“Thinking about how many assassination attempts I need to make on you before you finally let me kill you so we can run away together.” Yuuri blurted, a little frustrated by his feelings of never wanting to leave Victor or his bed.

Victor hummed in amusement as he stroked Yuuri’s side. He arched into it with a small shiver as Victor pressed a kiss to his temple. “Who else is going to slip you intel from the inside?”

Yuuri turned his head to look at Victor, lips curled into a smirk, “I can think of other things I’d rather you slip me.”

“Mmm!” Victor’s face lit up, “So soon?”

“In the shower,” Yuuri pushed his face in closer to gently nuzzle Victor, lips ghosting for another kiss. “You know I’m weak for when you suck me off, I could have happily ended round one in the very beginning.”

Victor teased back, stroking Yuuri’s hip in the same feather-light way he brushed their lips together, “Your stamina alone is enough to assassinate me.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Shit, you weren’t supposed to figure that out.” He smiled and went in to finally steal the kiss.

Victor was far too amused to let the kiss last though, breaking it with a small laugh, “Do you think they’d be able to fit ‘Victor Nikiforov, Assassinated by Yuuri Katsuki’s Ass’ on the headline?”

“Tsch,” Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully. “I guess if my ass takes anyone out, it would be you.”

“I would be honored.” They slipped closer and fell into a deep, soft kiss.

One day, they’d really be able to fake the utopian leader’s death. It would take time and patience, the latter Yuuri was running out of. But they were going to do this right. They had their goals to achieve before they felt comfortable leaving. Until then he would keep sneaking into the Nikiforov stronghold to steal the information needed to bring the walls down, literally. And more importantly, to be with the only person that gave meaning to love and life in this crazy world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed Assassin Yuuri laying the smack down on his 'not-the-enemy-after-all' boyfriend. ;D 
> 
> Check out the full art again on [Tumblr](http://krisrix.tumblr.com/post/179593814882/very-excited-to-have-gotten-to-draw-this-for) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TEAMatelierMUSE/status/1057334311874166785) to show some love!
> 
> And like always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny).


End file.
